The siren assembly of the invention is of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,055 which issued May 12, 1987 in the name of the present inventor and which is assigned to the present assignee.
It is usual in the art prior to the assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,055 to mount burglar and fire alarms in boxes formed of steel, or other strong material. The purpose of the boxes is to protect the alarms from the elements and from tampering. It is usually necessary to equip such boxes with additional tamper switches which cause the alarm to be activated should anyone attempt to open the box.
However, such boxes and tamper switches represent additional expense. Accordingly, an objective of the present invention is to provide an armored housing for a siren alarm, or the like, which not only forms the sound chambers for the siren, but which also provides a weatherproof and tamperproof age for the assembly.